El Legado
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Pero algo habían cambiado al mundo. Ellos no se habían ido sin dejar un poco de si mismo en el, una semilla, un cambio, algo que pudiera crecer y seguir luchando por más. Él, su hijo, tan parecido a Finnick, sería el legado de la familia Odair, sería quien se encargaría de vivir esa vida pacífica que sus padres no pudieron tener.


**Estoy editando mis desastrosos fics antiguos, así que volví con este que estaba horrible tengo que admitir... Espero que les guste las muchísimas modificaciones. Digamos que es otra historia.**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins**

* * *

><p><strong>El Legado<strong>

Annie entro a la habitación de la casa de Finnick en la Aldea De Los Vencedores. Lo vio dormido en su cama, la sábana le llegaba hasta la cintura, y podía divisar todo su torso desnudo. Su escultural cuerpo que impresionaba a las mujeres del Capitolio solo era una muestra de la superviviencia, del terror y de lo que se vio obligado a hacer para seguir viviendo. Un mechón de su pelo castaño cobrizo, le caía onduladamente sobre su rostro bronceado. Finnick dormía placidamente, respirando de forma lenta y pausada, en una paz que Annie no quería romper, una paz que pocas veces había visto en él. No podía interrumpir ese momento preciado

Annie había ganado sus juegos hacía poco y realmente su cabeza no quedó en el mejor estado. Ver a su compañero de distrito ser decapitado fue devastador. Lo único que podía recordar era haberse escapado en lo más profundo de la jungla, y quedarse allí dos días, sin comer alimentándose solo por el agua de un arrollo cercano, y en la mañana del tercer día, un maremoto gigante que no se sabe de donde salió acabó con toda la arena, destrozando la jungla y asesinando a casi todos los tributos. Todos menos Annie, que fue la mejor nadadora. Fue algo bastante injusto para los demás distritos, ya que le proporcionaba una gran ventaja a los del cuatro por ser nadadores excelentes. ¿Casualidad o causalidad? Finnick nunca se lo dijo, pero ella siempre lo sospechó.

Anie e acerco despacio, hasta sentir como latía apaciblemente su corazón, y al mirarlo sintió que el amor existe de verdad. No estamos hablando de un amor cliché, de telenovelas del Capitolio y esas porquerías, esto era de verdad, esto no era solo sexo, o romanticismos, esto era dar la vida, entregarlo _todo_ por alguien. Lo miro un instante, mientras sentía un cosquilleo placentero en su estomago. Se acerco hasta sentir su respiración, y le dio un beso suave en los labios. Él no se despertó, y ella pudo apreciarlo en todos su esplendor, en todas sus virtudes y sus defectos, en su piel bronceada y sus labios finos, en sus ojos grandes, en las manchitas de nacimiento, en los lunares, y en su gran sonrisa. ¿Sonrisa?

Finnick abrió los ojos lentamente y le regaló la más hermosa sonrisa del mundo. Estaba despierto. La agarro de la cintura para depositarla en su cama, sobre su cuerpo. Annie, que se sorprendió en un principio, se rió contenta. Se quedaron mirándose, examinándose un largo rato. Les encantaba compartir silencios. Lo único que los separaba era la sabana que cubría a Finnick. Él la beso con una paciencia increíble, con un amor profundo.

¿Cuantas chicas se habrían imaginado besando a Finnick Odair? ¿Cuantas chicas hubiesen querido estar así con él? ¿Cuantas chicas habrían querido que él las amase? Y sin embargo, de todas las chicas hermosas que había en el Distrito 4 o en el Capitolio, él la escogió a ella. A la loca, a la desquiciada, a la pobre que nunca superó la muerte de un compañero de distrito que de niños la maltrataba. Una pobre tonta.

— Te amo. — Le susurró en el oído dulcemente. Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando como se disfruta del contacto del sol, de las palabras que le pronunciaba.

— Yo también. — Le contesto separándose. Se acomodo a su lado, y él la abrazo por la cintura.

Cuando Annie y Finnick se casaron, sintieron que se cerraba un ciclo, que por fin las cosas estaban donde tenían que estar, que nada les podía dañar esa felicidad. Finnick sentía esas mariposas en el estómago más cliché del mundo. Nunca creyó sentirse tan… adolescente, tan niño y tan hombre a la vez. Esa misma noche, pudieron amarse tranquilamente, y no a las apuradas como en el Distrito 4, entre visita furtiva y viaje al Capitolio. Esta vez, se podían degustar con tiempo y paciencia, esta vez podían darse todo el tiempo del mundo para amarse en paz y en privacidad.

Pero la vida no era color de rosa y por hubo muchos contratiempos y penurias, ¿Quién podría pensar que estas almas torturadas podía sufrir más? A Annie le costo mucho reponerse por la muerte de Finnick, pero había algo que no la dejaba bajar los brazos, que la mantenía en la carrera, todavía corriendo. No podía abandonar cuando había algo en su vientre creciendo, cuando una parte de Finnick volvía a nacer en este mundo.

Annie, se reencontró con él, en el infinito sueño de la muerte, muchos años después, cuando estaba segura de que dejaba a su hijo en un mundo más seguro y algo más justo, aunque la humanidad nunca podría ser justa. Finnick la estaba esperando, como siempre lo hacía, en la orilla del mar del su distrito, en la sala de control de los mentores, en las habitaciones de su casa, del tren que los guiaba a sus peores pesadillas, en el distrito 13, en el altar, en la eternidad…

Pero algo habían cambiado al mundo. Ellos no se habían ido sin dejar un poco de si mismo en el, una semilla, un cambio, algo que pudiera crecer y seguir luchando por más. Él, su hijo, tan parecido a Finnick, sería el legado de la familia Odair, sería quien se encargaría de vivir esa vida pacífica que sus padres no pudieron tener.

— ¿Quieres conocer a mi mamá? — Le preguntó ella, la novia de Max Odair.

— ¿A tu mamá? — Exclamó con los ojos abiertos de par en par. — Me encantaría. — Le sonrió besándola. — Siempre quise conocer a la señora Everdeen. Dicen que fue amiga de mi padre.

— Supongo que ella puede hacerte recuperar parte de tu pasado.

— Si, puede devolverme algo que nunca tuve. Memorias de mi padre. — Sonrió melancólicamente. — Ellos fueron muy importantes para este país, ¿Sabes?

— Y nosotros somos su legado. — Comentó ella adelantándose y sonriéndole con ternura.


End file.
